Angel of Darkness
by Revenescence
Summary: The team has split up years ago. Everyone's gone on to greatness, but not Raven. She sits in an apartment in the ghetto day after day dreaming of the life she once had. The others don't even know she's alive. Then, they find a girl named Rachel...
1. Loved One

Chapter 1: Loved One

_Raven_

My motorcycle made a horrifying sound as it rumbled through the streets of the ghetto. The beggar children cleared out of the way, and I zoomed past. Two hundred horsepower and this thing could get around beautifully. The rain hit my goggles and streamed through my hair. The rush of the wind in my hair, nice cliché huh?

I came to my apartment on the East side. I stomped up the stairs so any crack heads making a fuss would know I was coming. Unlocking the double-bolt I had on my door I forced my way through the rusted hinges. Inside was dark and smelled like mold and wet rat. The main hallway branched out into a kitchen, small living room, and two bedrooms. My roommate Anya was occupying one already, I could hear her snores drifting out.

I slammed my keys down on the counter and pulled a coffee cup out of the cupboard. 'Maybe Anya was generous and left me some coffee, hell knows I need it.' I tipped over the coffee heater, nothing came out. 'Crap.' I needed to give Anya a little piece of my mind about this.

My name is Raven, or it was. Now my name is Rachel, last names don't matter. Point is, if I went around with a name like Raven I'd be hearing taunts like "Hear, birdie, birdie," until the day I die. At least now the perverts have nothing on me.

I'm known as a tough girl on the streets. I have to, girl's got to survive. Ever since the Titans broke up it's been this way. I had nowhere to go, so I moved into the first place I could afford, even if I had to share it with Anya. I mean, I loved her like a sister but she was a total slob most of the time.

I made tea, like old times, and sat on the couch. Boy, did I miss them. I hoped they couldn't see me now, I could see them. Cyborg was a medical scholar, he's been making breakthroughs in medicine year after year. Eventually, I got tired of seeing him in the newspaper. Robin was a major detective/crime fighter/one-man-army. He was busting the worst of the worst all the time. Eventually, the newspapers got tired of printing stories about that.

Starfire was a model, end of story, she was still the same old Star underneath. Like, pretty house and all, but nobody home, now she was an airhead by the name of Kori Anders. She was in all the magazines and advertisements. Her alien beauty surpassed all of us lowly humans.

Beast Boy was a news anchorman, I know, right? With looks like his you'd think he'd be a movie star or something. But no, he wanted to try and stay local and you can't be a movie star without moving to LA or something and having a big yacht…hmm, I'd be lucky if I had electricity. He thought this city was so cool…I almost laughed out loud.

If only he saw it through my eyes.

I remembered the Tower, it was still there, but it was a museum. You look up museum in the dictionary it would go a little bit like this:

MUSEUM (myoo-zee-um) (n): A place, or building honoring items, sites, stories, artifacts, or works of art from the past.

That's what we were, from the past. We were out of style, old. Here in the ghetto, we were never in style. Ever notice we only seemed to help people on the richer side of town? That's cause the crime here was so common, we didn't feel the need to stop it. The Titans aren't heroes here, they strike disgust in everyone's hearts, a hopeful light gone out after just being lit.

Life at the Tower, I sighed. I remembered electricity and running water. I remember hot baths, I didn't come by much of those lately. Try, one night a week,

I pulled out a book, a torn-up hand-me-down of _Moby Dick_, I'd read it hundreds of times, but it would be a while before I got another book, so I just lit a candle and tried to see if I had finally memorized it.

Sometimes I think of what would happen if I had been successful like the others were. I'm sure they kept in touch with each other, maybe they wonder where I am, maybe they're worried about me. I felt the smallest smile tug at the corners of my mouth. I might have been a horror-novel author. I could be after all that I'd seen, especially after I'd moved in here.

I worked for minimum wage at a restaurant/karaoke bar as a waitress. They made me wear this funky little skirt and tank top to please the kind of guests we got. I didn't mind, as long as none of them touched me, it paid the bills. The rest of the time Anya and I would hang around the bar and gamble. Don't think I was addicted or anything, I'm straight and clean. Gambling is just a past time to get a little more money out of my paycheck, and with my skills I nearly triple every dollar I get.

I am what you guys call street smart, here it's just plain old smart. I got a smart-aleck mouth and a wicked sense of humor seemed to have developed since I moved here. Oh well, it helps me survive.

I got up after a while and lay down on my moth-eaten bed. I'd made sure to put on extra long sweatpants and a long-sleeved T-shirt so the bugs wouldn't get to me. You know how they used to say "Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite," here, we literally have to make sure we don't get some disease from bed bugs. I hate it.

All this thinking about the team, yeah, tomorrow was going to really suck. I had work in the evening shift cause the idiotic dell that worked it originally landed in rehab a couple days ago for speed.

God, I hate Saturdays…

-o-o-o-

_Gar_

"--And that concludes this morning's news!"

I sat at the news desk, my fingers intertwined, my most handsome smile plastered to my face. I waited for the director to say "Cut!" and then I got up and went to go get a muffin or something.

"Good job, Gar," A seductive, yet rather annoying voice sounded behind me. I turned around, a woman was standing there, her blond hair curled in ringlets around her heart-shaped face. Her deep brown eyes stared at me, her black lashes batted themselves my way.

Ew.

Aubergine eyes flashed across my memory as I willed the woman's vain person to realize that cute and bubbly wasn't my type. She only came closer.

"Oh, hey Carla." I said, and walked away. Silently, I begged 'Leave me alone, leave me alone, please don't call after--'

"Wait, Gar!"

'--me. Crap.'

I turned around to face her beautifully ugly face. "Listen, Carla, I told you not to call me that. Only the team can call me Gar."

Her bottom lip pushed out, her eyes pouted. "Why not, I'm you're best friend though, right?"

"No, you're not

I turned around, 'Just leave me alone!'

Finally, she walked away. Score! I hurried to get my muffin. Chocolate chip, right on time to get the last one. People greeted me as I walked past them. I was famous here, former superhero gone really-good-looking news anchorman. I was normally colored, at least, Vic got me one of those hologram things he used as Stone. My gorgeous, sleek hair was blonde, and my eyes were a catching blue--you know, to put it modestly. Just like before I was green.

I worked a bit on my script until my lunch break. I was going out with the rest of the team who were here for the weekend. We were going to have lunch, then we had to get back to our jobs, but in the evening we were going out to this new place for dinner and karaoke.

God, I love Saturdays…

-o-o-o-

_Vic_

I stuck the slide under the microscope and examined it closely. I was working on a cure for AIDS, and I was almost there. So far, my idea of alternating medicines followed by period of time without medicine was getting people by.

I rambled off a series of equations to my assistant, who faithfully wrote it down as fast as he could, though I still had to repeat some stuff. Oh well, I could only do so much to cure ordinary human slowness.

I put it all away. I was going to be late for lunch with Gar. I couldn't do that again, or else he would look at me with those smiling eyes and say "Find a cure for the common cold yet?" I mean, really, everyone knows that cold bacteria cells are far too resilient for a cure, little buggers adapted too quickly.

I got in the T-Car and drove off to the café. Gar was sitting in a chair in one of the outside areas. Stupid idiot was asleep, the waitress stared at him not quite knowing what to do. Fingering my car keys and my large jacket in hand I walked over and whipped him with it. He woke up, swinging his head back and forth. Finally he caught sight of me and smiled.

"Have a nice nap?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I was having the greatest dream! Do you know if there are any kangaroos in Djibouti?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "No, there aren't. Are you sure you weren't dreaming about Australia?"

"Yep," he said. "There was this big sign that said 'Welcome to Djibouti!' on it."

Yeah, if he could read.

"Sure, well, can we get to business?" I asked him.

"Business? I thought we were having fun?" he asked, sinking down into his chair.

"Whatever, so what's up? How's things been?"

"Okay, remember that girl Carla?" he asked, swinging his water glass towards me.

"Yeah, she still a--"

"Whoa! Let's not go that far! She's an airhead supermodel, yeah, but so is Kori--" I snorted. "--but you are right, she is a slut. But I think I'm about ready to strangle her."

"And I thought everyone was looking for a woman…" I muttered, Gar gave me a playful evil eye. What are you going to do about best friends?

"So, you know what the others are up to?" he asked.

I nodded. "Dick's clearing up some files down at the police station, and Kori's doing a photo shoot at the studio uptown."

He looked down, "You still haven't been able to find Raven?" He held his breath in order not to cry. I had to, also, we all missed her so much. The Titans without Raven was like a family without the irritable older sister.

"No, sorry, I've brought in dozens of people that have claimed to have seen her, some as far away as Europe. None of them have been authentic."

He took a napkin and wiped his face off. He looked back up at me, his hologram showed no redness or puffiness around the eyes. You couldn't even tell he'd been crying.

Poor Gar, it seemed like he missed her more than anybody. He would be so thrilled when we found her.

If we found her.

-o-o-o-

_Kori_

I posed. The cameras flashed, I was momentarily blinded, but I was used to it. The flash of the camera was welcome. It meant more attention, I was supposed to love it, it was supposed to be my life: pose, become famous, get nominated, live happily ever after, that's it. I was an airhead apparently, no one really realized how deep I truly was. Only Dick truly understood.

"Kori! Smile!" The cameramen shouted at me. I did, I hated it. I relaxed and strutted off the stage, grabbing a towel from an older man standing there.

I walked as gracefully as I could to my dressing room. Sitting down, I looked at my reflection. Dick told me, if anything, all I had gotten was more beautiful over the years.

He was a pretty good liar.

I had a nose that curved upward, clear, almost orangey-tan skin, emerald green eyes, full lips, high cheekbones, my body was toned and thin. I was gorgeous, I knew a thousand girls thought that if they could be as beautiful as me then all their problems would go away. Boy, are they wrong. I had a reputation to uphold, I had to make sure I never got into any trouble, or else it would be all over the magazines. I was slowly unwinding and nobody cared.

The only thing I looked forward to was the dinner tonight with the rest of the team. Everyone would be there, I would see Dick for the first time in months. I missed him so much, I never even got a chance to talk to him.

The only person who wouldn't be there was Raven. In the mirror I tried to picture her expressionless face staring back at me.

I couldn't.

I rubbed my temples and shook my head. I tried to visualize her straight, pretty nose, her aubergine eyes, her full lips that never smiled, her pale skin and dark hair. I still couldn't make it come to me, I didn't even have pictures, she was so camera-shy. The media was right, we were like night and day, but we were best friends. And she kept so much inside, she was so unwilling so share her feelings. She thought she had to bear everything on her own.

My head started to hurt, opening a section of the mirror I took out a Tylenol bottle and swallowed some pills. I sighed and stood to pick out a suitable and stylish dress that I could wear out.

Then a thought came to me, the media had no idea that I was going somewhere tonight. I could wear whatever I wanted. Hmm, but if they discovered I wouldn't want to be wearing something unsuitable. So I picked a red silk halter-top and tall matching red boots. I put my hair up into a French twist and held it in place with about a hundred bobby pins. I painted my nails black and left them to dry while I listened to Fergie and J-Lo on my iPod.

I looked at the clock, five-thirty. I left, I made sure my makeup was perfect and walked out. I slunk through the almost-empty hallways and walked out the front door, the secretary didn't even notice me, she was too busy making out with her boyfriend. I looked back at them, my heart aching.

-o-o-o-

_Dick_

I walked out of Room 7D, the guy obviously wasn't confessing. It was time for the good cop to go back in. Besides, it was time to go get ready for my dinner with the team. I stuck myself in khaki pants and a casually fancy white button-up shirt. I stuck on shiny brown shoes and adjusted my mask.

I walked out the front door and slid into my Mercedes. I drove to the restaurant we were supposed to meet at.

I couldn't wait to see Starfire again, she had emailed me pictures of herself over the years and I was absolutely in love. But of course so were a million male _People_ readers. Of course, I was certain she would choose me over any other guy. She was so beautiful.

I pulled up in front of the restaurant. The others were there, Gar was in jeans and a tight black T-shirt, obviously not knowing the meaning of semi-formal. Vic was in cross-hatched gray pants and a gray coat. Kori was in slinky red silk, knee-high dress and tall red boots, her hair was pulled back. They all waved to me as I pulled up and turned off the ignition.

"Hey, Dick! Long time, no see!" Gar exclaimed as I walked up to them. He pounded me in the back hard.

"Yeah, you too, Gar," I choked out.

Starfire gave me a back-breaking hug. I did my best to return it. Luckily, Vic only shook my hand.

We walked into the restaurant, Kori and I held hands, it was wonderful and I hoped Gar couldn't see. I wouldn't want him wriggling up and down going "Oooooooooh!"

The manager came up to us, "I'm sorry," she said, "But we can't take you today." I saw Vic's mouth drop open, since he was the one that made the reservation.

"Why not?" he demanded.

She looked at him apologetically, "I'm really sorry, but we had some construction difficulties, part of the roof collapsed. It left most of the building unfit for use. We hope we can fix it soon so you can enjoy our wonderful food and service." She put on a business smile and turned to talk to a couple that had come in behind us.

"Well," said Gar. "This sucks!"

"This was supposed to be a wonderful evening with the team! I can't believe this happened!" I exclaimed.

"How about we go somewhere else?" Kori asked.

"Like where? I wanted to do karaoke!" Gar complained.

"Even though you can't sing? How brave of you!" Vic said.

"Enough!" I took charge. "I'm sure we can find a place that has good food and karaoke." I said, stealing a glance at Gar. He smiled widely and gave me a thumbs up.

Ten minutes later we were in front of the only other karaoke bar in the city. It was slightly run down and the waitresses were scarcely dressed and on roller skates. Kori gasped at the sight of them. We slid into a booth near the stage and while Gar sang an ear-blowing solo we waited for a waitress to take our order.

Finally one came over, a black chick that started flirting with Vic. We gave her our order quickly and told her we were in a hurry, though there was none. She pouted and skated away.

Another waitress, a blonde, bone-thin girl finished her jazz song and asked who was up next. About one person raised their hand, Gar. No one was surprised. The blonde looked past him and asked again. Then she pointed into the shadows.

"Rachel! How 'bout you do one," and skated off stage.

The girl there came out of the shadows, I couldn't believe my eyes.

-o-o-o-

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Chapter One! I'll give you one lucky guess about what's going to happen next! Darn my classic personality, I've made it too obvious!**

**But it's a good story nonetheless. Please, please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know how I'm doing! **

**Revi**


	2. Rebellion

Angel of Darkness

Chapter 2: Searching

By: Revenescence

_Gar_

A girl stepped out of the shadows. Everyone gasped; I turned my head to see why and ended up gasping too.

She looked exactly like Raven.

But she was different somehow, and I'm not talking about the skimpy skirt she was wearing or the barely-there tank top. But her eyes had a look in them, like they'd seen things. Her face was still beautiful as the pale moon, but it had a hardened look to it, one that said "If you come any closer, I will personally kick your sorry ass from here to this time next century."

She walked real catlike up to the stage, taking the microphone from the blonde and cocking her head to one side.

She turned to the band, "Hit it!" They started playing a hard rock in stark contrast to the blonde's jazz song. The drummer nearly broke his sticks. The Raven-girl walked to the side of the stage while the others were playing the introduction and grabbed a blue electric guitar from side-stage. She returned to center-stage and started to sing.

_"I'm in the business of misery_

_Let's take from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass_

_It's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_Told him I couldn't lie_

_He was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we'd caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But gawd it just feels so good_

_Because I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_But gawd it just feels so…_

_It just feels so good_

_Second chances, they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_But I'm sorry, honey, but I passed it up now look this way_

_There are a million other girls that do it just like you_

_Acting as innocent as possible to get to whom_

_They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right_

_But I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now -  
But gawd does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause gawd it just feels so...  
It just feels so good._

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

I was so shocked; I barely heard half the song. I woke up around the part where it slowed down. Was it really Raven up there? After all this time, after looking in _Europe_ for goodness' sake, was she really right here in Jump?__

Whoa I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now!

Whoa I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now -  
But gawd does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause gawd it just feels so...

_It just feels so good _

Is that really her singing? Naw can't be. Raven can't sing. Maybe she was someone else that looked like Raven. Judging by everyone's faces, they were shocked beyond belief too.

The song finished and the Raven-girl gave the microphone to a plump red-haired girl, who started on a rap song.

I stood up from the table and followed her. Maybe she would recognize med and come back to us.

"Hey!" I said once she was in earshot. She turned around, that changed look still on her face.

"Yeah?" she asked, her hands resting on her hips.

"Uh…uh…" I couldn't figure out what to say. I had gone over it in my head for years now and now I had forgotten it. I looked around in her eyes for any recognition of any sort, there was nothing.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her patience must be growing thin, I blurted out the first thing that crossed my mind.

"Um, can we get some drinks?" I pointed to out table, she craned her head to look at us. She gave a little smile and a "Nice save" look, and walked off.

"Good job, Gar!" Vic jeered. I looked away.

She walked over to our table, our drinks on her tray. "Hi, I'm Rachel, do you already have a server?" she asked. I noted that it was her voice, even if not a hit of the original monotone remained.

"Yeah, we do, but could you please save us from her?" Vic asked, pointing to the black chick standing off to one side watching the stage.

The Raven-girl smiled a bit, "Sure," and then turned to the other girl. "Hey, Gina, I got this table okay?"

She turned back to us, "I'll be out when your food's ready." She started to skate back to the bar, but I grabbed her hand. "Rae, cut the act, we know it's you."

She looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I know it's you, Raven, stop trying to fool us. This Rachel girl isn't you! Please come back to us." I pleaded.

Her eyes softened for a fraction of a second, then returned harder than ever. She broke free of my grasp, "I don't know who you think I am, but I can assure you, I'm not her, my name is Rachel. Now I'll be out when your food's ready."

She skated off.

Robin turned to me, "You were honestly that sure it was her? What if it wasn't, Gar? What if she just looks like her? You never know, and that was out of line."

I bowed my head, "Yes, sir," and waited her to come back out.

But she didn't. Gina brought our food to us; when I asked her about Rachel, she said that Rachel had gone home sick.

But I was going to find her no matter what.

-o-o-o-

_Raven_

I raced my motorcycle faster than ever, if a cop caught me now, I'd be dead.

I pulled over to one side of the freeway. Dumping my bike I ran up the hill to the long ladder leading up to a billboard. It was here I caught my thoughts when things went haywire.

So I was up here a lot.

I couldn't believe they'd found me. Did they know it was really me for a fact? Or were they just there and happen to notice that I looked like their old teammate.

Well, I had news for them, she was long gone.

After about an hour passed, I came down. I couldn't believe it. I was almost scared to go home, my mind raced, I couldn't see the road and I was thankful no other vehicles were on the road.

-o-o-o-

_Starfire_

I walked back to my hotel room in a daze. Was that really Raven? I sincerely hoped so. Oh, I missed her so much. The look on Gar's face after she'd denied him was frozen in my mind.

Even if it was her, what was she doing there? She could be doing anything she wanted to. Instead she was stuck in the city slums working for a dirty bar like that? She could be great, I knew she had more potential than this. Vic had said she probably had a good reason for doing what she did; Robin thought that if we gave her time, she might come back to us. Look where that got us, years later and she was still missing. Even if this girl was her, she didn't seem eager to reveal it. Maybe we are wrong in trying to get her back, what if she doesn't want to?

I was so confused. I lay down on my bed and took some serious time to think about this.

The phone rang. I waited until the second ring to pick it up.

"Kori? Is that you?" Gar's voice rang over the line.

"Yeah, Gar, it's me. What's wrong?"

"Oh, good, I swear if they handed me over to another one of those receptionists I was--"

"Gar, is anything wrong or what?" I asked. He usually didn't call me.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot! I'm going to go look for that girl that looked like Raven tomorow. You wanna come? Everyone else is busy," he asked hopefully.

I had to say it, and I seriously was busy on top of that. I couldn't bear to see him disappointed. "No, Gar, I have a photo shoot. I'm really sorry."

I could hear the sadness in his voice, "Oh, okay then, sorry I bothered you."

I started to say something to cheer him up, but the line went dead before my mouth opened.

-o-o-o-

_Gar_

I opened my eyes the next morning and jumped out of bed. Today was the day I found that Raven-girl and had a serious talk. I hoped it was her with all my heart.

The rest of the team couldn't help me. They all had to get back to work. I didn't: I just called in sick and had Carla deliver my reports. What do you know? She actually came in handy.

I drove over to the karaoke resturant where I saw her last night. I demanded to see the manager and asked him if she was there. He told me it was her day off, and that I should steer clear of her. He told me she was trouble. I shrugged.

"Do you know where I can find her?" I asked.

"She's probably at the gambling casino on the next block with her roommate: this blonde mot, can't miss her," and he walked away.

I drove around the block until I spotted the casino. It was full of teenagers playing hookie and high school dropouts looking for something to do. I walked in and started looking. I went over to the bartender there and asked him if she was there, he pointed me over to a room where she was supposedly playing poker with the best guys in town. Judging from the aggravated men's groans in there, she was whooping ass.

I sat there and waited for her to come out.

-o-o-o-

**A/N: Well, there you go, Chapter Two. I'm sorry they're really short. But I figured what the heck, as long as I update soon for demand. **

**I am so bored! School's as boring as heck and home's all about my younger siblings: "We have to go to Cub Scouts! We have to go to your little sister's ballet recital!" Somebody **_**please **_**give me something drowned in syrup!**

**At school all my friends are mad at each other. It is so aggravating! They're all mad at one of us, and I've tried to be Switzerland and try to stay away from the line dividing them, but it's not working, and I'm finding myself wandering to the bigger group. To tell you the truth, the one they're all mad at is acting kind of like a jerk. And if this keeps up she'll have no friends--correction, as long as there are people to manipulate she'll have friends!**

**Well, thanks for playing counselor with me. I'm not quite sure how that all came out like that. That's the end of The Life of Revi Class! I hope you all took notes because there will be a test. Just kidding, but you better take notes anyway. I'm known for being unpredictable. **

**At least I'm not screaming randomly, lol.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**Revi**


	3. Lost and Found

**A/N: Well, I have gotten a lot of reviews from all the awesome peeps out there. All those who want to be as awesome as them, review and your wish shall be granted! That's right, I am the Fairy Godmother, also known as Airhead, and Bringer of All Things Sardonic and Sarcastic (I'm good at both). I can grant wishes with a flick of my magic pretzel stick! (I couldn't find a wand, okay? And if I get hungry I don't have to worry. ) **

**Well, as StrongerThanISeem put it, the fact that Rachel playing poker is hilarious, and I totally agree. You'll see how she does it in this chapter, and I will also be graphically describing the looks on the faces of the guys who's asses she's kicking, hear me laugh evilly, muahahahahahaha--cough, gag, choke uh…heheh, I'm still working on it ****J****. **

**Hmm, I want M&M's…REVIEW!!**

-o-o-o-

_Rachel_

These guys were total wimps. 

I let them have a few wins at first, just to boost their confidence and make them bet higher. There were three of them, which against us was really nothing but they thought they had it in the bag. One guy was a total skinhead with a serious look about him, he never said a word but gestured a lot. The other two had a full head of hair, one blond and the other brown-haired and slightly thinning but still pretty thick. The brunette reminded me of a walrus with a mustache, the blonde one an actor. Maybe if he wasn't mad at me for kicking his ass the way I was sure I was going to he would want to go out sometime. Even still, I dubbed them Mo, Larry, and Curly. I pondered happily as I carefully organized my cards.

Then it was my turn to deal.

I took the cards and I shuffled them as casually as I could. As soon as I knew that they didn't suspect anything, I took the cards and shuffled them again, watching them, memorizing each card as it flew face-down. I grinned, if I played right, I could win everything. If I stalled, I could make them bet even more. It would all be ours.

Anya looked sideways at me. I sent her a look that said, "Act like an airhead, be yourself!" She pouted.

I dealt the cards in a complicated way, picking "random" cards out of the pile and giving them to someone. I gave all of our opponents the crappy cards, with an occasional king or queen to keep them stupid. It worked. But I could tell that Anya was totally lost. I sighed, and put on my best Anya-face.

"Um…mister? Could we please help each other? I mean, we've never played before and…" I let myself trail off. He got the message.

"Fine, but if I see anything suspicious, I'm taking all of it." He said, waving his hand and examining his hand, frowning.

I smiled and told Anya to lay low in a voice that couldn't possibly be heard by Mo, Larry, and Curly. To keep up the pretense I pointed to the cards, and in a little bit louder voice, I told her that the five came first, then the ace, then the jack, and then the seven. The brunette snorted and tried to conceal a snigger.

Then, I gave up a nine and an eight to draw from the deck. Anya shot me a weird look. The blonde raised an eyebrow. "You sure you want to do that?" he asked. I gave him a smart look and called him a bitch and reached for the deck again and drew two more cards. 

We all put in our cards, the skinhead produced two queens, two fives and an eight, the brunette folded, and the blonde had three jacks, a king, and a queen. Just like I wanted him to. Anya had an nine, two sevens, a three, and a queen. I tried to look unsure of myself. The brunette told me to fold if I wanted to. The blonde sniggered, confident that he had won.

Then I smirked so wide I thought my lips would split. I lay down a straight flush: an ace, a king, a queen, a jack, and a ten. All three of them looked like grapefruit catchers, their mouths were open so wide. Their eyes were nearly out of their sockets they were bulging so much. The wrinkles around the brunette's mouth deepened and he turned pale. The blonde did just the opposite, he turned scarlet. I smirked and took my large handbag and put the 300, the Rolex watch, and the gold chain in it, along with the 200 and the opal ring we had won on the other gambling devices. I was totally keeping the ring.

Me and Anya walked outside, she was staring with awe at me. "I still don't get how you could trade a straight flush for an even BETTER straight flush." I shrugged. 

"Wait!" a voice shouted, a painfully familiar voice. It was the guy from the other night. Gar. I winced and shut my eyes, willing him to go away.

"Hey," he said, walking up to me. Damn.

"What do you want? Why are you following me?" I asked. "Do you want me to hurt you so bad you'll think you've never felt pain before?" I put my hand on my hips.

"N-n-no! I just wanted to get to know you a little bit. I mean, you just remind me of this really cool girl that I used to know." He said, throwing his hands up. 

I had to stop myself and tell myself to breathe and not let him in on anything. He thought I was cool, both back then and now. 

"Yeah," I said. "Well, you'll just have to deal with that. I'm not interested!" I said and attempted to walk away. Key word: attempted.

Then the blonde, the brunette and the skinhead walked out, looking defeated. 

"Whoa! You did that?" he asked, amazed.

I turned my head ever so slightly, "Girl kicks ass. Says so on the T-shirt." 

The blonde spotted me and glared. "That match wasn't fair, you cheated!" he shouted, pointing at me.

"Life isn't fair! Anyone who says otherwise wants something from you." I dished back.

"Whoa! You have a wicked sense of humor!" the boy next to me said. 

"Unless you want me to use it on you I would shut up and get a life…and this time try not to scare it away." I said. I was on a roll. Cha-ching!!

"Hey, I just want to talk." He said, and grabbed my hand. I felt my heart do a little back flip in my chest, when will it learn that there's not enough room in there for gymnastics?

I recovered that instant and rolled my eyes, "Fine," I squeaked out, my voice betraying me.

He led me outside and let go of me. We strolled down the sidewalk.

"So, why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"Cause, you remind me of someone I used to know." He said.

"Yeah, I got the message," I huffed, holding my head up high.

He laughed, to my surprise. Usually when I burn a guy, he stays burned. "You even have the same sense of humor as her!" He laughed some more.

"Look, I don't have time for this," I said, and started to walk away, but he caught my arm and held me back, his face drawn back to all-seriousness. I tilted my head in a "Bring it on!" kind of way and stood there, waiting for him to make a move. 

"Just, let me get to know you. Please?" He asked, his eyes begging.

"Fine! Just let go of me!" I yanked my arm out of his hand, fuming. I couldn't believe what I had just said, but those eyes…

He smiled brightly, turning his back to me and starting to walk on he talked about how we could "hang", as if. 

"Great! Hey, how about tomorrow night you and me go to a restaurant or something, I would love for you to meet my friends, you know the people you saw the other night with…me…" He had turned back around to face me. 

But I was long gone by then.

**-o-o-o-**

**A/N: OMINOUS MUSIC!! Dramatic departure! Classic mystery girl! Ah, the…classicness. Hm. **

**Well, I heart all my awesome reviewers, and I decided to finally, FINALLY update. I mean, I just kind of forgot about it there for a while. Then I was looking something up in the search box and when I clicked "Enter" my story was the first one there. Yay my story!!**

**Yeah, sorry, I'm not sure about the rules of poker cause my brother usually helps me. But the point is: Rachel won! Woohoo!**

**OMG! I am SO in the mood for Swedish Fish right now. But I already had an apple, so that kind of filled me up. Did you know if you eat slower, you get full faster? I found that very intriguing (I'm working on using harder words, you know, EXPAND my vocabulary. Teehee!) **

**Well, I'm looking for ideas, funny comebacks, pick-up lines, whatever to put in the story. I want to make it as much as a humor as possible. Maybe a dark humor, but what the heck right?**

**So, yeah, feel free to review or PM me or email me if you have any ideas. **

**Until next time!**

**Pip pip, cheerio, tata, PEACE OUT!!**

**Revi**


End file.
